


If We Had The Time.

by Keshi_san



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshi_san/pseuds/Keshi_san
Summary: wrote this while listening to my friend tell me all about what her and her boyfriend do, then proceeded to complain that they never have time to bang anymore.





	

Just think of what we could do if we had the time. I'd bring you to the bed and slowly lay down on it with you, kissing you letting our tongues roam each other's mouths, then I'd slowly kiss down your jaw to your neck licking and nibbling. I'd straddle you and sit up removing my shirt and yours letting your hands roam over my extremely sensitive skin. Allowing you to remove my bra so you can fondle my chest, my nipples getting hard and perky from your masterful touch. I'd be moaning softly and start grinding onto you, as you expertly lick and bite my chest moving up to my neck. Suddenly you flip me over pinning me to the bed, bringing my hands above my head tying them to the headboard with handcuffs. Then you would grab my pants and thongs sliding them off. Kneeling on the bed admiring your handy work you stare down at my naked body. Taking in how quick my breathing is, how my eyes are at half-mast filled with lust, with whimpers of wanton for you. I watch you to spread my legs wide as you kneel between them softly running your hands over my legs getting closer to my middle, with my legs spread you admire the view of my pussy, soft milky skin on the outside to a nice dark pink on the inside, seeing how wet I already am. You sit up and remove your pants freeing your hard cock and kneel down beside my head, you grab my face and kiss it before sitting up and putting you cock to my lips, I stick out my tongue and lick it eagerly, you moan pushing yourself inside my warm wet mouth, I greedily suck and slurp at your cock trying to draw it deeper into my mouth. Your hand slips to the back of my head as your roughly grab a handful of my hair lifting my head as you push deeper down my throat, I let out a strangled moan, relishing the feeling of your hot heat in my mouthy tongue sliding up and down your shaft stopping to lick at the tip sucking on it and grazing it lightly with my teeth. You feel euphoria curling at the pit of your stomach. Getting ready for your release. You blow in my mouth as I hungrily swallow it all.   
You pull out of my mouth, lean over and kiss down my jaw, softly biting my neck. You nibble and lick down my shoulder to my chest, running your tongue across my nipples, I arch my back moaning gently ready to explode right there, you continue biting and licking down my body, spreading my legs you sit between them eyeing my wet pussy. Take your hand and press you finger against my clit rubbing it pushing on it, I moan and spread my legs farther, you continue your assault on my clit relentlessly rubbing and pushing on it,  my breath comes harder as I begin to whimper, trying to grind up harder against your finger, I gasp loudly as I orgasm , you slip two fingers deep into my pussy, feeling my wet heat tighten around you, you slowly you pull  your fingers out and plunge them in again, slowly torturously, building me back up, you bend down and kiss between my thighs the, gentle touches making me shiver, my body getting termers in time to your touches. You move in closer now covering most of my area with quick soft nips of the flesh, you hover over my clit your warm breath melting me, with fingers still deep you put my clit in your mouth, biting it harshly, I cry out an cum, panting hard moaning arching my back. You relentlessly suck and lick at my clit, I moan and pull against the restraints on my wrist, pining to touch you or myself or anything to help bring on the impending orgasm. I mewl as I feel you smile, dragging your tongue roughly across my clit. You nip it softly enjoying the sudden convulsions my body makes at your touch. You pull your fingers out and harshly stab them back into me, adding another stretching my tightness. I gasp, unable to make noise as the force of the waves of pleasure roll over me. My body goes rigid, as you continue your assault on my clit while desperately trying to stretch me forcing yourself deeper into me. Then you feel it, the gush of hot liquid dripping down your fingers as they tease my g-spot, electing explicit moans from me, as my body convulses and I desperately try to pull away from and grind into your touch at the same time. You turn your head and latch onto my inner thigh biting it hard enough to bruise, I buck my hips upwards and let out a low animalistic growl. The pain bringing me back down from my high. You gently give my clit one more soft bite, before biting up higher on my pussy, licking slowly across the soft skin. You continue with an ambush on bites and licks, across my stomach, up my side, down across my chest. I moan and squirm, the handcuffs clang against the headboard. You stop at my breast rolling the soft pink nipples between your fingers. I whimper and look at you pleadingly "please I need to feel you inside me" I beg. You pinch my nipple hard "no speaking" you demand slyly. I gasp and shake my head yes, as you continue your soft assault on my nipples. I moan and bite my lip, my head spinning, seemingly lost in the abyss of pleasure. I can feel the heat radiating thru my body, getting hotter, I start to gasp feeling the impending release, wanting it needing it. Then you stop causing me to cry out sending my body into termers of anticipation and need. You wait as I slowly come down from the troughs of passion, then begin to slowly trace your hands down my side across my stomach down to my wet and wanting hole. Slipping two fingers in expertly moving them in and out, as my resolve melts into oblivion, I moan and grind into you as ecstasy finds me faster this time, and again you stop before I can find release. You grab my hips and flip me over tucking my knees under me. Leaving my ass and pussy exposed for you to see. You slowly dip three fingers into my wet pussy, coating them thoroughly. You then take a wet finger and circle it around my small tight ring slowly pushing your finger in against the tight resistance. I moan into the bed and squirm against the intrusion. You move your finger out slowly then back in, pushing and pulling till I start to relax, you slip in another finger, and I cry out the pain into the pleasure driving me higher. You start to scissor your fingers stretching my hole, I push back against you breathing hard, wanting more, as you slip another finger in, causing me to bite my lip, the hot mix of pain and pleasure leaving me balancing on the edge. You pull out and move up kneeling behind me. Rubbing your hard cock across my ass then down to my wet sweet pussy, teasing it. You place the head against the entrance of my pussy, and push in entering me slowly. You groan and sink in to me all the way, relishing the hot wet tightness surrounding you. You grab my hips and pull out to the tip, then slam back into me hard., I cry out, as you pull out slamming into me harder and faster, you feel me tense and get tighter around your hard length. you go harder and faster, electing explicit moans from me. I can feel the pressure building, as I ride higher and higher into europia. Then bright white blinding light as I finally find release, gushing over your cock. As my body trembles beneath you, you carefully pull out and align your hard twitching length against my ass and you push in slowly, appreciating the lax from my orgasm. You push in all the way as I whimper at your girth stretching me. You slowly pull a bit then plunge back into me, you feel me tighten around you, and you almost can't take it, you bend over me kissing up my shoulder to my neck assaulting it with kisses bites and licks as you continue to push in and out of me. You reach around me and bring your hand to my pussy, and start playing with my clit, I moan as you start to go harder and faster moving in time with your fingers. My moans going strait to your groin, you can feel it building again, the swirling heat in your stomach, the need to get higher the want for release. How you feel plunging in and out of my thight hole as my muscles tense as I find release. You go harder and faster going almost erratically, admiring how you're the one making me moan incoherently trembling at your touch. Then it comes, you feel it burn thru your body as you release yourself, pumping a last few times till your empty. Collapsing down beside me. Taking off the cuffs..


End file.
